


Терпсихора

by lumosik



Category: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet, French Revolution RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: "Танцы в постели, на потолке, на столе, что нас тянет друг к другу столько лет?" (с)
Relationships: Camille Desmoulins/Maximilien Robespierre, Maximilien Robespierre/Louis Antoine de Saint-Just
Kudos: 4





	Терпсихора

Сен-Жюст

За окном свернула молния, и сильный ветер распахнул его настежь, с силой стукнув рамой по стене. Антуан поднял голову и впервые за вечер оторвался от редактирования своей речи для предстоящего выступления перед электоратом. Им так были нужны эти голоса! Тогда бы социальный законопроект Максимилиана имел все шансы на успех, а затем, укрепив армию — на чем настаивал сам Антуан, — они могли бы приступить к строительству нового идеального будущего, о котором так мечтали.

Антуан тряхнул головой, прогоняя не к месту сейчас захлестнувшие его грезы, и взглянул на часы. Перевалило за полночь. Однако он знал, что Макс, по обыкновению, все ещё не спит. Он в спешке собрал бумаги, разбросанные по столу, в одну папку и засобирался на выход. Нужно было срочно обсудить некоторые ключевые моменты речи.

Только Антуан успел добраться до дома Максимилиана, как началась настоящая гроза. Он улыбнулся: дождь был как нельзя кстати для Парижа, пережившего месяц под палящим солнцем. Антуан поднял взгляд на окна, в которых горел свет. Все-таки не ошибся насчёт друга: днями Максимилиан просиживал в судах, а по ночам популярный столичный адвокат работал над новым обликом горячо любимой Франции. Антуан всё время их знакомства хотел верить, что именно эта любовь к Родине и желание для неё только лучшего и были тем связующим звеном, что могло объединить таких несхожих на первый взгляд людей. Но вопреки всему он чувствовал, что его тянет к этому сильному и талантливому человеку не только по этим причинам. Их дружба крепла с каждым годом. И не только она…

В доме старой постройки лифта не было, да Антуан и не пользовался ими, если была возможность. Молодой человек привычными энергичными шагами поднялся на самый верх, где одна на весь этаж и располагалась, в общем-то, небольшая съемная квартира Макса. Антуан всякий раз подавлял в себе желание спросить, почему же Максимилиан, имея деньги и возможность, так и не обзавелся собственным домом. Просто Антуан был уверен: друг ответит, что Франция и есть его дом, а большего ему и не надо. Или еще что-нибудь в этом духе. 

Студент замер перед дверью, пытаясь понять, что ему показалось странным. И, только толкнув открытую, оказывается, дверь и зайдя в тёмный коридор, он наконец догадался. Свет горел в окне мансарды, где Максимилиан спал, иногда. Но отнюдь не в окне кабинета, где его друг предпочитал проводить всё своё время, будучи дома. 

Антуан тихонько, стараясь не скрипеть старыми половицами, прошёл по коридору. Он миновал кухню и глухо запертую дверь в кабинет. Когда же он добрался до мансарды, то услышал характерные звуки и тихо охнул, тут же нервно закусив губу, испугавшись, что его всё-таки услышат. Мансарда не имела двери как таковой, вместо этого вход отгораживала лёгкая занавеска. Не сумев перебороть любопытство, Антуан осторожно выглянул и рассмотрел сквозь кружева два обнаженных силуэта. И не поверил своим глазам. Он поспешил снова скрыться в тени, хотя его, казалось, и не заметили. Антуан бессильно прислонился к стене и медленно сполз. Он не должен был этого делать… Не должен. Но какое-то немилосердно обжигающее изнутри чувство всё-таки заставило его остаться. 

Антуан прислушивался к звукам, доносящимся из другой комнаты, чужим стонам, скрипу и неосознанно стал поглаживать себя. Он осторожно расстегнул ширинку и достал уже наливающийся кровью член. Вверх-вниз — тем быстрее, чем чаще и громче вскрикивали в соседней комнате. По щекам Антуана текли слёзы. Он думал лишь о том, чтобы это была не только его рука, что это унизительно и он давно уже не мальчишка… 

Покинув квартиру, он предпочёл как можно скорее забыть об увиденном.

Демулен

Камиль не был уверен: то ли выступление Максимилиана в суде, то ли последующие посиделки в баре перевернули всё. Или всё перевернуло их первое знакомство в школе? В любом случае Камиль, пришедший в суд, чтобы посмотреть, как преуспевает его старинный друг и коллега, никак не ожидал увидеть подобную сцену. Максимилиан был хорош. Адвокат от Бога. Только вот сам не отличался любовью к церкви. Камиль был заворожён блеском в его глазах. То, как Максим вещал о справедливом законе для всех, увлекло всю присутствующих публику и судью. Когда Максимилиан в порыве вскочил на свой стол, переходя от сути одного заурядного дела к идеалам, к которым должно стремиться законопроизводство во Франции, — и никто даже не попытался его остановить. Максим расхаживал по столешнице, притоптывая, размахивая руками, почти танцуя. Он вещал, обнажая свои мечты и душу. Наконец его попросили не нарушать порядок в суде. Максимилиан кивнул, легко спрыгнул со стола и продолжил свою пламенную речь защитника, в конце концов выиграв дело. Публика аплодировала, а Камиль молча вышел. Его посетили смутные воспоминания об очень давних годах.

Камиль дождался Максимилиана, который искренне был рад встрече со школьным другом. Они пошли в бар по предложению Камиля, которому почему-то это показалось лучшей идеей, чем чашка кофе. Максим, в общем-то, не возражал, но очень пристально и изучающее глянул на его. Уже в баре, из-за громкой музыки, Максимилиан придвинул свой стул и склонился к самому уху Камиля, который понимал сказанное через слово и просто ловил мгновение: в такой непосредственной близости они не были со времен школы. Интересно, вспоминал ли те годы Максим?

Когда они, совершенное трезвые, завалились к тому домой, оказалось, что вспоминал, — и не только это. Максим потянул Камиля в довольно просторную мансарду, к окну, попутно включая бра, от чего всю комнату залил тёплый неяркий свет, и неожиданно обнял. 

— Я вспоминаю нашу учебу, оба раза. Революцию. И то, что было потом… — прошептал Максим. Робеспьер не по паспорту, но по праву рождения. — Мне очень жаль. 

Камиль грустно улыбнулся и обхватил его лицо руками:

— Я всегда знал, что тебе нелегко далось то решение. И уже давно простил. 

Оба опьянели от своих чувств и вновь открывавшихся возможностей. 

Они начали раздеваться прямо здесь, у окна. Камилю сложно было оторваться: он так давно не видел это тело. Хотя всегда смутно подозревал, что оно принадлежало только ему одному.

Максимилиан первый начал отступать в сторону кресла, что стояло развёрнутым прямо к ним. Впрочем, за креслом обнаружилась небольшая тахта, но они оба как будто её и не заметили. Камиль буквально упал на колени к Максиму и чуть двинул бедрами вперед. Он знал, что насаживаясь, непроизвольно закусывает губу. Его зрачки расширяются, а Максим не может оторваться от этого зрелища. Что двигаться стоит, постепенно наращивая темп, и тогда тот сам начнёт подкидывать вверх бедра, толкаясь членом в нужную точку. Камиль давно заметил, что у Максима на ногах подгибаются пальцы, пока его накрывает оргазм, а сам Камиль с силой сжимает плечи любовника. Все это было на уровне подсознания, в крови, под кожей. И Камиль просто не представлял, как он мог это позабыть. Максимилиан, тяжело дыша, прислонился к нему, и Камиль ласково провёл руками вдоль его спины. 

Они и не заметили, что на улице давно уже началась гроза.

Робеспьер

Всю неделю Максимилиан не встречался с Антуаном, что было довольно странно. Обычно юноша заходил к нему после занятий чуть ли не каждый день. Максимилиан упрекал того, что он совсем забросил учебу, хотя после очередной сессии Антуан клал перед ним ведомость со всеми «отлично» и просил перейти к более важным делам. К разработке нового социального проекта, например.

Максимилиан видел за эту неделю Антуана лишь один раз — на встрече с электоратом. Тот энергично и убедительно выступил со своей речью в его поддержку. В словах его было столько уверенности в Робеспьере, что когда настала очередь последнего выходить, собравшиеся бурно приветствовали кандидата. Максимилиан хотел похлопать Антуана по плечу, но тот поспешно прошёл мимо него, даже не подняв головы.

Камиль, тоже присутствовавший на собрании, позже спросил:

— А что насчёт Сен-Жюста, он вспомнил?

Максимилиан отрицательно покачал головой:

— Я боюсь того дня… если он наступит.

— Ничего, он сильный. Он справится, — успокоил его Камиль.

Максимилиан не сомневался в этом, но всё же боялся за Антуана. Это был уже не тот юноша, на чьих глазах вершилась история, и который сам, вдохновившись, стал ее частью. Максимилиан всё реже отмечал в Антуане того, былого, Сен-Жюста, и ему хотелось верить, что это сама судьба, а не он, Робеспьер, дала мальчику надежду на новую счастливую жизнь. Иногда он винил себя за то, что всё ещё держал Антуана подле себя, втянул в свои политические игры, не мог отпустить.

Проведя все выходные наедине с Камилем, предаваясь приятным воспоминаниям об их совместной учебе и лаская друг друга, Максим ощутил то, чего ещё никогда не было у него в этой жизни. Он был снова цельным, словно ему вернули какую-то утерянную частичку. Он был почти счастлив. 

В понедельник Максимилиан поджидал Антуана у Сорбонны. Всё же заметив того выходящего из университета, он облегчённо выдохнул и пошёл навстречу. Антуан на этот раз даже кивнул ему, и они вместе продолжили путь, пока не дошли до маленького сквера. Максимилиан предложил остановиться здесь и занять одну из скамеек, тот согласился.

— Я должен поблагодарить тебя за твою речь на собрании. Она была великолепной.

— На самом деле я хотел ещё… — пылко начал, но тут же умолк Антуан, а появившийся было в его глазах блеск внезапно погас.

— Прошу, продолжай, — вкрадчиво попросил Максимилиан. 

Антуан отвёл взгляд, будто что-то скрывая. Максимилиан осторожно положил руку ему на плечо. Он уже делал это множество раз… Но впервые в этой жизни.

— Я твой друг, ты можешь мне доверять. Какие-то проблемы с учебой? Тебя кто-то задирает?

Антуан горько усмехнулся:

— Да, ты всего лишь мой друг. — Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя задумчивость. — Спасибо за беспокойство, но со мной и правда всё хорошо.

Максимилиану нестерпимо захотелось прижать к себе этого юношу, который заслуживал хоть раз — хоть в одной из своих жизней — побыть слабым, погладить по длинным волосам, прошептать что-то успокаивающее. Но вместо этого он решил подбодрить Антуана:

— Приходи на выборы. Помнишь, я тебе говорил про юношу, который всё расспрашивал о тебе? Ну вот, наконец ты и встретишься с Филиппом: он тоже обещал прийти. А ещё я познакомлю тебя со своим однокашником и давним другом. — Максимилиан знал, как любил Антуан встречаться с его знакомыми. — Он, кстати, тоже адвокат, как и я. Только талантливее. 

— Ты ошибаешься: нет никого лучше тебя, Максимилиан, — упрямо возразил Антуан, встал, поправил сумку и твёрдо зашагал прочь, но через пару шагов всё-таки обернулся: — Я обязательно приду на выборы.

Максимилиан кивнул и грустно улыбнулся ему вслед.


End file.
